Backstage
by RebeccaTori
Summary: Frankie loves Gerard, even though he would never admit it to anybody, but what does his little brother have to say, considering he likes Frankie? A Frerard.


~Frankie grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and plopped down at the table. They had just finished a huge concert, and they were all tired, him especially because of he and Gerard's stage antics.

~He sighed. For some time now he had been almost positive that, even though it was all just a game, he loved Gerard, and although the small guitarist wanted more he'd never admit it. He took a long drink of water and closed his eyes, imagining how nice it'd feel to jump in the shower after this.

~He was almost lulled to sleep by the thought until Gerard appeared in his imagination with him. He started to kiss him fiercely and urgently, and rubbed his entire body gently with his long fingers and a passionate heat radiating from him. The friction between them was too much to bear, and Frank's erection was rock hard now. The feeling was mutual, literally. Gerard had him pinned against the wall, with one hand against his chest and the other across his hips. He licked a trail down from his naval and... Started... To...

~it faded away.

~His eyes shot open to find that he had fallen asleep at the table. The other band-members were distracted in the living room teasing Gerard about him and Frankie's little show. Frankie smiled, then realized he still had a huge stiffie from his dream. He got up quietly and crept to the bathroom.

~He turned the shower on and started getting undressed. He walked in the shower still thinking of him and started to try and get rid of his erection. In his head, he cursed that beautiful man for causing it, but he couldn't help but smirk. He went to work and finally came after a few minutes, rid of his problem.

~He heard giggling, and poked his head out the shower curtain. Gerard was standing there giggling. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting anything?" His naughty smile nearly gave Frank yet another 'problem.'

~"Gerard! What the fuck are you doing in here?" Frank was almost whispering, almost talking. Gerard smiled naughtily, giving Frank the chills. Gerard walked seductively towards the curtain.

~ *Oh no,* Frank thought. *What's he doing now?* Gerard took off his shirt and Frank couldn't help but shiver. *What's he doing?* Gerard's chest and pale skin were so incredible. Frank couldn't help it and got another small erection behind the shower curtain. Gerard smiled at him. He took Frankie by the chin and tilted his head toward him.

~"Come on. Tell me the truth." Frankie blushed madly. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." Gerard smirked. "Frankie, it's incredibly obvious. You like me, don't you?" And with that Gerard gently pressed their lips together.

~It was easily the greatest moment of Frank's life. They had shared more physical things on stage, but that was for the world to see. This was different; this was while Gerard's shirt was off and Frank himself was butt-naked, and they were completely alone. The passion of their kiss increased, and Frankie felt Gerard's hands trailing up and down all over his body. Soon his hands became part of Gerard's chest and backside, groping anything he could reach. He could feel Gerard's pants, which were normally tight, nearly suffocating him. *I'll do him a favor* he thought naughtily, smirking in the kiss. His hands trailed down and started to undo the button on Gerard's pants, only to be surprised by the feeling of Gerard's cold hand. Sometime while Frank was distracted he aparently got his hand behind the curtain. Gerard started pumping at Frank's erection, the friction increasing his hand's warmth and sending shivers throiugh Frankie.

~"Gerard... Oh... Fuck..." Frank started moaning as Gerard's hand stopped and his kissing moved down and started biting his neck and sucking on his chest, while his hands were still going everywhere from his hair to his butt. Frankie's already-too-high temperature seemed to be increasing by thousands of degrees. His whole body felt blazing hot, and he remembered Gerard still had his pants on. He reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and Gerard stopped.

~Then Frankie wondered something. "Why now? Why not any other time?" he asked. Gerard smiled, one that turned Frankie on instantly. "The others went out for pizza. I told them I was going to take a nap and was headed to my room when I heard you in the shower. I figure we might never get a chance like this again." Frank blushed again, and Gerard laughed. Frank wrapped an arm around his waist and surprised Gerard by pulling him into an even fiercer but much shorter kiss. This time it was Gerard who blushed. Then he smiled, and Frank tugged his pants down and off.

~Now he was in his underwear, and Frank pulled him into the shower, not caring that his underwear would get soaked. *More for me,* he thought.

~Frank and Gerard were up against the shower wall, limbs entangled and friction driving them both insane. Frank stuck his hand down Gerard's briefs and pulled them off. Then he started to return his earlier favor to him, pumping slowly. Gerard moaned into his mouth, and Frank responded by licking the edges of his lips. His tongue gained entrance to the wonderland of Gerard's mouth, and Gerard moaned again, this time a little louder and more passionately. *Oh god, he tastes amazing.* Frankie started pumping faster, and when Gerard moaned again, this time moaning his name, Frank got up and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He knew Gerard was frustrated now because he had been close to coming.

~"What'd I do?" Gerard asked, grimacing from his painfully enlarged cock, which had just been denied. Frank smiled and turned to him. "Well? I thought you said you were on the way to your room. Unless you *don't* want me in there with you, with both of us naked on your bed and nobody else in the house." Gerard's face tinted red, and then he slowly got up from the bathtub bottom where they had slid down to at some point.

~Before they could even get to Gerard's room, Frankie had him pinned against the wall. Between kisses Frankie gasped out words. "Now we can do this the hard way or the fun way. I can fuck you against the wall like an eager teenager, or we can go to your room and get some rope from the garage." Gerard's body heated up, and Frank felt him smile. "Which is which?" Frank pulled away and then licked his body from his cheek down his face and neck, then past his naval, and put Gerard in his mouth for just a little bit to tease him. Gerard moaned, and Frankie took his mouth off Gerard's dick. They made their way to Gerard's room, and Frankie threw him onto the bed and smiled. "Now stay here." Frankie closed the door and went to the garage. He hadn't been kidding about rope.

~After Frankie finally found it, he started heading back to Gerard's room. On the way he reviewed types of knots in his head, smirking all the while. He opened the door to find Gerard wasn't on the bed anymore. Frank walked in a little bit, and realized he must've left to go laugh about him with the others. He hung his head down, and heard a door click shut and the lights switched off. He turned around only to be ambushed, assumably by Gerard, whose tongue was so far in his mouth he couldn't help but moan loudly. Gerard had pretty much tackled him, and they fell onto the bed. Frankie somehow got even harder when he felt no boundries between his and Gerard's members. Gerard and Frankie moved in rhythm, member rubbing against member, creating almost too much friction to bear. Gerard stopped and lifted himself to his hands and knees over Frankie. He smirked, and made a proposition. "Now, I want to fuck you like there's no tomorrow, okay?" He had a horribly seductive smirk, and Frankie returned with, "If the others find out there probably won't *be* a tomorrow" and pulled him down roughly. Gerard lifted Frankie's legs, which wrapped around his back on instinct, and leaned over. He licked Frank's ear slowly and felt him shudder beneath him. He smiled and got closer, his lips touching Frankie's ear. "I want you. Do you want me?" Gerard's whispering forced a whimper out of him. Gerard lifted his head and licked along Frankie's jaw line, then brushed a finger along the crease of Frank's lips. His tongue darted out and licked his finger, and Gerard put it in his mouth, letting him suck on it gently. He took it out and ran it down from his chin to his naval, making Frank slightly arch his back, then moan loudly for accidentally pressing tightly together their cocks.

~Gerard moved his hand down and started teasingly rubbing him. Frankie moaned. "Y-yes..."

~Gerard let go and slowly put his finger into Frank's opening, who shuddered with pain and pleasure. He put two fingers in, scissoring them slowly and listening to Frank moan. He watched as Frank's member somehow got even harder then it already was, and he smiled. He grabbed some lube from his drawer and slathered a bit on. He looked into Frank's eyes. "Ready?" Frank closed his eyes and grasped the sheets tightly, preparing himself. He nodded. Gerard slowly pushed into Frank, guilty for causing the pain making him cry out. Gerard got all the way in, and Frank's eyes opened as he gasped.

~Gerard moved back and forth; he started slowly and then moved into a steady rhythm.

~"Oh, fuck, Gerard..." Frankie could barely get his words out between the intense moaning that they were both producing. *How is it even possible to feel this good?* Frank moaned again, and he could feel Gerard increasing the pressure and force in each thrust. Frank had been with guys before, but this was something utterly new; something nobody else could give him.

~Suddenly Gerard hit a sweet spot within him, and Frank arched his back and screamed. "Ah!" Frankie bit his lip and was breathed fast. He looked at Gerard, who was sweaty and out of breath. Then Gerard hit the spot again, and Frankie couldn't help but let out another yell, this time a strangled version of Gerard's name. Gerard started rubbing him gently. They'd only been at it for a little bit, but Frank knew he was about to come.

~"G-Gerard, I-I'm about to..." Frank's words were cut off short by Gerard moaning and rubbing Frank a little faster, now in time to his thrusting. Frankie tilted his head back on a pillow, giving a small cry of pleasure. Frankie bucked his hips into Gerard's hand, and Gerard smiled. Gerard leaned forward and kissed him. Frank could taste his lust and moaned into his mouth, so loud it was more of a yell. The rope had been forgotten on the floor where he'd dropped it. Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth again, louder then ever. Gerard pulled away from the kiss to throw his head back and yell, "Frank!" Frank closed his eyes. "Oh, f-fuck Gerard!"

~They both came at about the same time, Frankie making a mess on his chest and stomach. Gerard pulled out of Frank slowly and slowly licked Frankie's torso clean. They were both exhausted and sweaty, and Gerard kissed him gently for a few seconds and smiled. Then Frankie's eyes widened in fear. Gerard was puzzled until he heard the others come in the front door and call out to the house.

~"Hey, guys, we're back!" Gerard looked at Frank fearfully. He was still on top of him, both naked, both sweaty, and there was a trail of water down the hallway from Gerard's room to the shower. They shared the same thought that had been said only moments ago in a much different manner.

~Oh fuck.

~They heard the guys moving around down stairs, and knew they had about 30 seconds, and probably less, before the guys realized something was up. After all, they hadn't responded to them saying hello, and they could hear a shower running. ~Frank seperated from Gerard even though every nerve and muscle in his body was pleading not to. He ran down the hall and into the bathroom, barely closing the door before Bob got upstairs. ~In a way, Frankie was kind of glad that, if they were discovered at all, they were discovered by Bob. He wasn't the talkative or gossiping type, and he respected other people's privacy. ~Gerard hopped up from the bed, turning on the lights and trying desperately to find a pair of boxers or pants. He finally found a pair and quickly tugged them on, then walked out in the hall. ~Bob came to the top of the stairs and heard a door slam. He looked at the floor, wondering why there was a trail of water from the bathroom to Gerard's room. Just then, said band member walked out. Bob took in the sight. Gerard was soaking wet, hair dripping, and his face was red. He was walking slowly and cautiously, legs weak, as if he'd just... No. No way. They couldn't have... Could they?

~"Gerard?" He asked cautiously. The man looked bewildered and his eyes widened. "Y...yeah?" Bob arched an eyebrow and slowly raised his arm halfway to point at Gerard, then his room. "Were you just in there with... Frank?" Now his finger was pointed at the bathroom door. Emotions flickered across Gerard's face until he finally decided on defeat. "Please, please don't tell the others!" Bob paled at the thought of two of his best friends, pounding and thrusting on the bed and moaning each others' names. Gerard kept babbling. "Gerard, calm down, I won't tell anybody." Gerard's face lit up, and he smiled. "Oh god, Bob, I don't know how to thank y-" "Do you love him?" Bob interupted. Gerard was taken aback. Bob usually wasn't the straightforward kind of guy. Gerard thought for a second, looking down and not meeting Bob's eyes. He looked up and blushed. "I-I guess..." Bob bowed his head, thinking, then brought his head back up and looked Gerard straight in the eyes. He grabbed him by his shouldars, not once breaking eye contact, and spoke. "Treat Frank well, Gee. He's a nice guy, and if things between you two go wrong it could be the end of the band." Then Bob walked to the top of the stairs, leaving a stunned Gerard. He turned again, just for a moment, his chin barely off his shoulder. "And you, because I'm sure Mikey wouldn't be too thrilled." Gerard snapped out of it. "Wait!" he called. Bob turned around, his torso completely twisted to the side, a questioning look on his face. Gerard smiled softly. "Thank you." Bob smiled too, a rare occurance, and went downstairs. He could hear Gerard breath a sigh of relief and then open the bathroom door. ~Gerard heaved a sigh of relief, all his breath released in a big *whoosh* of air. He smiled softly, then turned to the bathroom door. He took a breath and walked in. Frank was shivering cold and sitting on the tiolet seat with a towel around himself. He slowly turned toward Gerard with a fearful expression on his face. "...Well?" He asked cautiously. Gerard paused. "Bob knows about us but he promised not to tell, and he seems fine with it." Frank's face lit up, and he threw himself at Gerard to hug him. The towel fell away, and they both blushed when they realized that. Frank tried to pull away, but Gerard kept him close and nuzzled his ear. He felt Frank's face heat up, and Gerard smiled and pulled away slightly. Then he ran his tongue across Frank's upper lip and he could feel Frank shiver and become hard against him. Gerard laughed seductively and whispered in his ear, "Already?" Frankie's face got even hotter. Gerard moaned as Frank pulled him into a feirce kiss. They kissed urgently for a few minutes, entangling themselves in the hair and arms of the other. Eventually Gerard pulled away reluctantly and mumbled, "They'll get suspicious." Frankie pouted but complied, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out of the bathroom slowly and shakily to his room. Gerard followed and helped him dress, mostly for the chance to touch him more and kiss at every possible chance. Once he was dressed, they headed downstairs. ~Ray saw Gerard and Frank come downstairs, Gerard shirtless and Frank's clothes ruffled. "Hey guys." He said. "What took you guys so long to get down here? We've been home for like, 20 minutes." He saw Frank's cheeks color oh-so-slightly, but still enough to make him suspicious. "Oh, I took a nap." Gerard said calmly. "Yeah, and I took a sh-shower and then played s-some guitar." Frank stuttered out. *Why are they acting so weird?* Ray passed it off as his imagination, then declared a video game war.

~"G-gerard!" The older male pounded upward into Frankie, going faster since they were both used to it now. It had been about a month since they had first gotten together, and whenever the house was empty they would go up to Gerard's room, tearing off each other's shirts and pants. Frank was on Gerard's lap with his legs tightly around his lover, enjoying every second of incredibly satisfying sex. Then he decided to try something. When Gerard started rubbing Frank's member in time to his thrusts, Frank said, "Nnngh, ah! N-no, Gerard, s-stop." Surprised, the man on top slowed his thrusts, and Frankie lifted himself off Gerard. Gerard was puzzled until Frank grabbed him by his hair and started kissing down his neck. He bit down his shoulder, sometimes gently, sometimes hard enough to nearly draw blood. With every move Frank made Gerard's ecstasy increased. Hell, if he didn't stop biting soon, he had no doubt Gerard would come. He stopped in the middle of one of Gerard's fierce moans. Gerard whimpered and pouted, and Frank straddled him again, this time rubbing their cocks together just to tease them both. Frank leaned onto Gerard's shoulder and breathed on him, causing him to shiver. He slowly licked his ear and whispered, "Not this time. It's my turn now."

~Gerard awoke to the sound of rustling and a door opening. He blinked his eyes, and standing there in the doorway were a shocked Ray and Mikey. Mikey spoke first. ~"What the hell?" Gerard's vision was still blurry. ~"Mmmh, quiet. It's too early to be yelling." Gerard looked down to see Frank naked, laying on his chest. Memories flooded back. IRight, we were.../i Frank brought himself off Gerard's chest, then realized Ray and Mikey were staring at their best friends naked in bed. He scrambled up and grabbed his pants to cover himself. Ray just stood there, shocked. Gerard blushed. ~"W-we can explain!" Mikey stormed out of the room, yelling back to them, "No you can't!"

~Mikey ran down the hallway and downstairs, through the kitchen and out the door. It was kind of chilly outside, but he paid no attention to it. IHow could my own brother do something like that? And how could Frank?/i His vision fogged over, then cleared as the tears rolled down. He kicked a rock down the street, mumbling to himself.

~"Why does it even matter? Frankie doesn't like me anyway, and Gerard didn't know." *It isn't their fault.* He sniffed and wiped at his cheeks. He looked up and realized he'd instinctively walked to the park down the road. He looked around. Too chilly for anybody to be playing. He walked to a bench and sat, crossed one leg over, and looked at the sky. He sighed and closed his eyes.

~Immediately his thoughts switched to those of him being with Frank, carressed and kissed. He sunk guiltily into the images.

~He woke up with a start and looked around. The park was pitch black. He took out his phone.

"13 new missed calls."

~He groaned. Shit, it was 3 in the morning. He'd been asleep for nearly 6 hours. He got up and ran back home, knowing he'd have to face them.

~Bob watched as Gerard paced across the living room.

~"Oh god, this is all my fault!" He had been babbling nonstop. Bob sighed.

~"Gerard." He looked over at Bob. "How in the world is it your fault?"

~Gerard opened his mouth to say something, but sighed and hung his head, resuming his wearing out of the carpet.

~"I thought he liked Frankie but I wasn't sure. But now I *know* he does and I feel horrible." He sat down next to Bob and put his head in his hands. Bob could hear him softly whimpering as he cried.

~"What if he went out and did something stupid? What if he's hurt?" Bob awkardly put his arm around Gerard's shoulders.

~"H-hey, it'll be okay. I'm sure he's fine." As if on cue, the front door opened and Mikey walked in. His eyes met with Gerard's. The stared blankly at each other. IAwkward.../i "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go upstairs and check on Ray and Frank, 'kay?" Bob hurried off, eager to get away.

~Frank was upstairs, locked in his room. He could hear Ray banging on the door.

~"Frank, let me in!"

~"No! How do I know that Mikey isn't waiting with a gun?" ~He regretted having ever given in to Gerard. He knew Mikey had feelings for him. He shook his head and sat on his bedsheets. ~"Jesus Christ, what the hell was I thinking?" he mumbled to himself. But he thought back to how amazing Gerard had felt, on him, inside him, stroking hi- *NO. Stop. You need to focus on what you're going to say to Mikey.* he sighed. *"Gee, thanks, but I prefer your older brother in bed?" That'll happen.* His doorknob rattled. ~"Frank! Let me the fuck in!" ~Ray still pounded on the door, but Frank layed down on his bed and let himself drift off to sleep.

~Gerard stared at the younger brother before him. He didn't know what to say.

~"I...I'm... Sorry?" Mikey smiled sadly and half-heartedly.

~"It's alright. You love him, right? I'm fine." Gerard stood up angrily.

~"That was no excuse for me to hurt you like that! I should've known better!" Gerard was crying, tears rolling down hot cheeks. Mikey hesitated, then walked over and hugged him.

~"Gee, it isn't your fault. It's okay, really. I should've done something sooner. Just... Don't get all cuddly around me, please." Gerard laughed and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Okay... Thanks."

~Ray could hear snoring from inside the room, and knew it was no use. Once he was out, he was *out.* He rolled his eyes and looked over at Bob.

~"What do you think's gonna happen?" Bob sighed and shrugged.

~"Who knows? I'm pretty sure Mikey liked Frank, but Frank and Gerard got together and Gerard is Mikey's brother, and..." He trailed off and sighed again. "I just don't know."

~He looked over at the stairs and glared. "Doesn't matter to me so long as they don't kill the band because of it." He stared at the end of the hallway for a little while longer, wishing something would happen. Anything was better then uncertainty. His eyes widened when Gerard's head peeked over the top of the stairs and he walked down to them.

~"I-is Frank in his room?" Ray was cautious as to what he should do, but Bob nodded after some hesitation. Gerard smiled.

~"Go ahead downstairs and tell Mikey hello. And make him some soup or something, he's freezing."

~Gerard quietly walked into Frank's room, thankful he hadn't locked the door. He laughed quietly to himself. *Ray, what is it with you and respecting people's privacy? Good kid.* He closed and locked the door behind him, and leaned against the doorway for a second, taking him in as he slept. He smiled at the small boyish figure curled up on the top of the bedsheets. *Man, he looks so innocent and young when he's sleeping.* he smiled wider, and walked over to the bed, avoiding the clothes and songsheets strewn all over the floor. He carefully straddled him, and nuzzled into his cheek and neck. He planted small kisses and breathed in deeply. He made a small noise. Just the smell of him made him want to pound him into the bed and make him moan his name. Frank tried to sit up as he awoke, but something was on top of him. As he came to he realize it wasn't something, but someione/i. He straightened out beneath him and wrapped his arms and legs around Gerard, then rested his chin in the crook of his neck. He sighed contentedly as Gerard kissed his neck. Gerard sat up and tore off his and then Frank's shirt. He rubbed his hands up his sides as he kissed down his neck and chest, lapping at a nipple with his tongue. Frank brought his head back up and kissed him gently, savoring the taste of Gerard's lips against his own. Gerard moved his hands down his torso to unbutton his jeans, and Frank moaned as Gerard's fingers brushed and tickled his skin. Gerard planted hot, sloppy kisses down Frank's body, then came back up. He sucked and licked his collarbone as he pushed Frank's pants down. He bit down gently, and Frank moaned quietly. He kissed him as Frank's hands trailed down his hot chest and began unbuttoning Gerard's jeans. He sheathed his hand inside his underwear and carefully stroked Gerard's hardening length. Gerard moaned quietly in their kiss. He pulled away, his eyes closed. He exhaled shakily as Frank's hand began moving faster, and became slick from his pre-come. Frank stopped and pulled Gerard's pants off. Gerard tugged off Frankie's as well, and ground them together. Frank moaned quietly and wrapped his legs around Gerard as he continued to rub them together. Frankie moaned again, and Gerard reached down to take his underwear off. But Frank moved his hand away and took his legs down, pushing Gerard away. He sat up and looked to the side, blushing.

~"Gerard, everybody else is in the house. We can't do anything right now." Gerard sighed and bit his lip. It was so tempting to go ahead and fuck him anyway, to pound him into the bed and hit that special spot deep inside him and make him moan his name. The image only made Gerard harder.

~"Gerard? What are you thinking?" Frankie was glaring at him. He'd seen Gerard's underwear become even tighter, and knew his thoughts were probably horribly perverse. Gerard whispered huskily, letting his breath trail across Frank's ear.

~"Just how badly I want to fuck you." He felt Frank's face heat up, and Gerard snaked his hand underneath him to cup Frank's member. He let his hand slowly trail down and underneath Frank's hips, making him moan quietly. Gerard started to take his underwear off again, but Frank snapped out of it.

~"Gerard! No. We can't have sex when everybody else is in the house." Gerard pouted, but got off of him. Frankie sat up and sighed, pissed that they couldn't do anything. He got up to get his pants and looked over at Gerard, who was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to conceal his erection. Frank smirked and straddled him, kissing him roughly on the lips. Gerard relaxed, and Frank felt his erection poking at his ass. Frank kept them roughly pressed together for a few more seconds, then pulled away, grinding into him. He kept grinding onto his lap, rubbing them together and drawing a small moan from Gerard. Frankie smiled and got off, picking up his pants and shirt from the floor. He picked up Gerard's and threw them at him.

~"Come on, get your clothes back on, I'm still tired."

~Gerard cocked his head, confused, and Frank rolled his eyes.

~"We're going to sleep, and I want your clothes on so as not to repeat current events."

~"Oh, I see." ~Frank smiled and got into the bed under the covers. Gerard pulled on his shirt and pants and did the same, Frank snuggling into him as they fell asleep.


End file.
